


The Bottle Knows All

by NixVicious



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixVicious/pseuds/NixVicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn couldn't take it anymore. The tension was killing him. So he snaps...and kisses her, finally kisses her. That fucking bottle's to blame. But he owes it one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottle Knows All

**Author's Note:**

> Set in E04: Don’t Ever Tell Anybody Anything – let’s act as though episodes 5 and 6 don’t exist yet so that this will seem less ridiculous and more yes-that-could-have-happened.

She’s been muggin’ him off all evening. Finn doesn’t know what the fuck he’s done to make her act like this. He thought they were getting on and then she’s hot one minute and cold the next and he’s getting bloody whiplash trying to figure out her moods all of a sudden. Even after she came back without any booze (yeah total lie that was, he’d like to know where she really went) she was still all weird, ignoring him and pretending like she couldn’t hear him.

He’s not stupid alright? Something’s definitely going on but what and why, he can’t figure it out. He tried asking her about that Danny kid because honestly, not that he can’t picture anyone dating Rae (because yeah she’s pretty fuckin’ awesome and unlike any other girl he knows), but he just doesn’t believe they was ever going out. They don’t fit. Maybe as mates yeah, but anything else, he ain’t buying it. Only, she wouldn’t even talk about that either.

Maybe he should be paying attention to what’s going on in case he ends up having to kiss Chop (he’d rather kiss Archie if he had to) but it’s that brunette from the kitchen. Rae shoots him this look just before he has to get up. Great, she’s pissed at him again. Couldn’t she get her own drink if she didn’t want to talk to him? He’s entitled to not do what she wants if he doesn’t feel like it. When he sits back down she’s still got that look on her face and a beer’s magically appeared in her hand. He doesn’t want to even think about why it was so important that he leave at that moment when she’d already had a drink right there.

He just can’t win with her. If she’d just say what the fuck was wrong he could fix it, but Finn’s not much for talking (except with her because he actually likes talking to her even though he won’t admit that out loud to anyone) so everythin’s all bollocks for now.

Chop spins again and the bottle points to her. His stomach turns. They’re all mates in there so he can’t say he’s got a problem if one of ‘em has to kiss Rae except that he sorta does have a problem if one of ‘em has to kiss her because he doesn’t fancy the idea of seeing anyone kiss Rae. He already didn’t like hearing about Archie kissing her that day when they were all at the pub, and he might not nearly be knackered enough to forget it if he has to watch her do it, but he really doesn’t want to have to see them kiss in front of him. Except that when Chop spins again the bottle lands on him.

Fuck.

Everyone else is cheering and hollering and catcalling but all he can think about is that she’s mad at him and it’s gonna be awkward because she’s gone very still next to him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye when it stopped on him. He saw her face, like she couldn’t even entertain the thought of kissing him, like it’s such a horrible thing, like she really didn’t want to. But that’s probably because she hates him right now. And that guts him.

He gets up first and heads to the landing cupboard, holds the door open and she walks in right behind him. If his heart’s pounding a little well, no one needs to know that. She doesn’t look at him, her eyes are focused on some spot on the floor and she’s still got that look on her face. Does she feel weird as well?

B loody hell this shouldn’t be that big a deal but he thinks his hands are shaking. Good thing she can’t see them. He can smell her shampoo, she smells like apples and summer and Rae. The thought does funny things to him. He finally raises his eyes to look at her and she’s still staring at anywhere but him.

Fuck it all, “Rae?”

“Yeah?” she answers in this tiny voice like she’s not sure she should.

“Why you being such a complete knobhead to me?”

She frowns like she’s confused, “Sorry?”

“Did I do something to annoy ya?”

“No, I-I just-“

“Then why you muggin’ me off all the time? I apologized for being a bit funny when we first met but that’s ‘cuz ah didn’t know ya. Now one minute you’re dead nice to me and the next you’re just being totally rude,”

“I’m not trying to be rude…” her voice is still small and soft, like she’s scared, nothing like the bold, loud-mouthed Rae he knows.

“Then maybe it just comes naturally to ya.”

Fuck, maybe he shouldn’t have said it like that because now she looks hurt. He’s no good with words but he’s upset and he doesn’t understand and she’s not making things any easier on him.

“I thought we were getting on?” because really he did, he thought they were okay. After the park, and he hugged her, and he doesn’t do that with just anyone. Guess he was wrong.

“Thirty seconds lovebirds!” Chop calls out from the other side of the door.

“It’s not as simple as that,” she murmurs.

He can tell: there’s something she’s not telling him. Something that he’s pretty sure would help fix their shit but why she’s hesitating…

“It _is_ as simple as that Rae: either we’re friends or we’re not friends,” maybe putting it into clear, plain terms will help her see what he thinks of all o’ this.

Their friendship means something to him, it means a lot actually, and this, this is killing him. He likes what they have and he doesn’t wanna lose it.

“Maybe I don’t wanna be your friend…”

That is _not_ what he expected to hear. They are so not on the same page. He does a double take because he doesn’t think he’s heard her right.

“You wha’?” and he squints that squint he does when he’s confused because he’s really fucking confused right now.

She’s still got that strange, slightly sort of uncomfortable, sad look on her face. It doesn’t suit her and he doesn’t like it. Rae should never have to look like that.

“Maybe I don’t wanna be your friend,” she repeats.

It’s loud and clear this time and Finn feels his breath catch in his chest. It’s like everything slows down, the music and the chatter outside mutes out, and all he can hear is those seven words repeating over and over in his head. He can’t fucking move. It’s like he’s been knocked completely off his head. The silence is heavy between them and suffocating.

He really wants to say something, anything at this point, because he can see that this is all going downhill really fast and he wants to know what she means, why she doesn’t want to be friends. He wants to tell her that it feels like he’s been kicked in the chest, but all that comes out is:

“Why not?” and he waits for an answer.

Any answer will do really. But she’s silent again, like she’s been for most of the day, and that just makes it worse. Rae looks at him and he knows: she’s not going to tell him. He can see it in the way her eyes shutter themselves, sees the veil come down over them, her walls coming up between them. That hurts even more, that she feels she has to lock herself off from him. He doesn’t like being shut out by her. He wouldn’t care if it was anyone else, but it isn’t anyone else. It’s Rae and she’s different. Then the door’s opening and Chop’s calling them out but Finn grabs the handle and pushes it back so it’s shut again. Rae flinches and shifts nervously. Chop bangs on the door from outside.

“Oye knobhead! What’s wrong wit’ ya? You only get a minute! There’s other peoples out here waitin’ a go in.”

Finn doesn’t hear what else he says because he’s focused on Rae. She’s staring at his hand on the knob.

“Finn what’re ya doin’?”

He’s still holding tight to it, knuckles going white. If he lets go…

“Finn?” she calls again.

He looks up at her and her mouth snaps shut instantly. He doesn’t like it when she’s silent, he doesn’t like it when she looks at him like she’s afraid, he doesn’t like it when she isn’t herself around him which is what’s been happening lately and it’s throwing him off because he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to act now. He doesn’t know what to do, and that, that he most definitely does not like. Being unsure is unsettling.

“Rae I…” he takes a step forward and she takes one back.

That makes him frown.

“Why’d you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You just stepped back from me…” his voice trails off as he stares at her.

“I-I didn’t,” she stammers, nervous again, and licks her lips.

His eyes track the motion. It’s super distractin’.

“Are ya scared of me Rae?” it’s his turn to soften his voice.

Her eyes widen like she’s been caught out on something and her cheeks redden slightly.

“I’m _not_ afraid of you,” voice firm and steady this time, and more like the Rae he knows.

He steps closer wanting the smell of apples and to feel like they’re alright again.

“Then what is it? Because ah’ve been fucking falling over my ass trying to figure out wha’ ah’ve done to make ya be like this wit’ me and ah don’t…” he trails off frustratedly because fuck why is it so hard to just tell her?

“You what?” she whispers.

He can’t take it anymore. His hands reach for her face and he kisses her. He pours everything he’s feeling into that kiss, everything.

She doesn’t respond at first and holy fuck he’s kissing her! Really kissing her. An’ somehow his brain’s just shut down because Rae’s kissing him back. She’s kissing him back, fingers curling into the sides of his t-shirt, and she’s all soft lips and sweet intensity. Something tender unfurls in his stomach.

Finn cradles her face gently in his hands, tilting her head slightly for a better angle. She grips him harder when his tongue swipes lightly across the seam of her lips and then she’s pulling his tongue into her mouth and he has to stifle a laugh because that is just like her to be bossy even when they’re kissing.

Finn really hopes she doesn’t slap him for it when this is over.

Their noses brush as he moves and she smiles into the kiss. He feels the upward quirk of her mouth and wants to trace it with his tongue. Wonders if she’d let him. His heart’s banging in his chest and he can feel hers too from where she’s pressed against him. It makes his insides curl to know hers is pounding just as fast. It’s a pleasant warmth, the feel of her body against his and he just wants to stay there holding her. But life has other ideas.

There’s a loud banging on the door again, “Oye time a’come out already you tosser before ah have to come in there an’ beat ya offa Raemundo!” and the door rattles for emphasis. Peals of laughter erupt outside at that.

Rae starts laughing and then he’s laughing too and they’re no longer kissing. Still standing pressed together though, neither of them making an attempt to move. Her cheeks are pink and she’s looking down again, his face is probably the same though, pink that is. Or red, because he feels like all his blood is in his face, well maybe not _all_ of it.

His hand moves of its own accord to play with a strand of her hair and she glances a look up at him. They’re pretty much the same height though. He smiles at her, tender and open, something that’s only for her. She smiles back at him, a totally appealing combination of happiness and shyness, and he’s blown away by it.

“So we alright?” he asks because after that kiss there’s no way in hell he’s gonna let her pull away again.

Her grin turns cheeky and widens, “Yeah, we’re alright,” words whispering across his lips and he’s tempted to lean in and kiss her again until she’s flushin’ red everywhere but she smacks him on the nose and pushes him back.

“Now get out of th’ cupboard before Chop breaks down mah door!”

Typical Rae.

“So bossy!” he teases, reaching for the door handle.

“Yeah, but you like me anyways,” she says flippantly.

“Yeah, ah do.” and he exits the cupboard with her in tow, fingers laced, hands caught tightly together.

No one else is kissing her tonight.

Well, except for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first foray into MMFD fanfiction and feel free to come say hi on my tumblr (nixivicious) and send me prompts and stuff. I post sneak-peaks of future mmfd fics and bits of drabbles n' things there as well.


End file.
